Zuikinonamida
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Rin siempre ha sido emocional, y esa personalidad agria que trajera consigo desde Australia es algo ajeno que no va con su persona. Haruka sabe que así es, por ello cada vez que le mira para encontrarse con unos ojos escarlatas llameantes por el cólera, que se le ensancha en las venas, solo atina a quedarse callado y observarlo por un largo rato sin decirle nada. Exasperándolo.


**Z**_uikinonamid__**a**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja y especialmente a MisakiUchiha17_

* * *

Rin siempre ha sido emocional, y esa personalidad agria que trajera consigo desde Australia es algo ajeno que no va con su persona. Haruka sabe que así es, por ello cada vez que le mira para encontrarse con unos ojos escarlatas llameantes por el cólera, que se le ensancha en las venas, solo atina a quedarse callado y observarlo por un largo rato sin decirle nada. Exasperándolo.

Justo como ahora.

"¿Qué?"

La pregunta viene con una torcida de boca y una voz profunda, esa que emplea cada vez que pierde los estribos antes de ponerse a llorar como un niño, y la misma que suena a un rugido. Haruka le echa un vistazo antes de ladear el rostro a la izquierda sin responder una sola palabra, todo frente a la atenta mirada de Rin quien enarca la ceja sin darse cuenta.

"_Tsk"_

Encuentra curioso el gesto que realiza cada vez que se molesta. Ese de tronar la lengua mientras rechina los dientes y niega con la cabeza. Y todo ello lo piensa mientras pierde la mirada en cualquier punto de la recámara y dibuja una sonrisa dentro de su cabeza.

Sabe que está siendo observado y que incluso Rin debe ahora mismo estar apretando los puños, enrojeciéndosele los nudillos y orejas. Sin embargo el coraje que haga no le es de importancia porque Haruka quiere ver justamente esa expresión de rabia y una mezcla de tristeza e impotencia que le humedece los ojos. Ya que quiere verlo, llorar.

Porque no existe nada, absolutamente nada que le guste más que un Rin sincero y llorón.

"Oi, Haru"

Pero no volteará, todavía no.

Como si aquella voz, débil pero que aún así se torna insistente, no lograra alcanzarle decide centrar su visión en el cielo despejado que se vislumbra al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación como si no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada.

"Te estoy hablando, acaso ¿lo estás haciendo a propósito?"

El movimiento irregular en la cama es un indicio de que Matsuoka se ha movido de lugar. Mirando de reojo y disimulo, Nanase se cerciora de la dirección que ha tomado. Rin está hincado, muy cerca a él, con los puños apretados a los lados y la cabeza baja que porta una expresión problemática con los ojos acuosos y los labios temblando insistentes por estar peleando en frenar un llanto que seguro es no logrará retener.

El meter a Rin en situaciones como esta es una especie de karma por haberlos dejado, por aquella actitud hosca y falsa, por orillarlo en fracciones de segundos a la profundidad de un abismo negro, oscuro. Y por el simple hecho de encontrarlo excitante.

"Hey, córtala, esa actitud"

El timbre de voz continúa siendo hostil pero él no se inmuta, la paciencia de Rin tiene límites que se alcanzan rápidamente. Demostrándolo al utilizar un tono sosegado pero amenazante. Sin embargo Haruka no se moverá.

"_Este tipo, ¿por qué siempre es así?"_

Los dientes chocan y con dificultad resbalan entre ellos. Ya no puede contenerse, sea enojo, tristeza o ambas, por lo que Rin sin quererlo -abiertamente- deja correr las lágrimas por sus ojos y mira hacia el lado contrario. Haru alcanza a ver, perfecto, la imagen de Rin llorando y eso trae recuerdos de su agridulce pasado. Arruinándole el juego.

Las memorias fluyen a manera de corrientes vertiginosas a través de su cerebro. Las emociones dolosas y el sentimiento culpable lo sofocan, y desesperado Haruka sujeta (brusco, sin quererlo) del brazo a Matsuoka. Su movimiento toma por sorpresa a su compañero que asombrado se tambalea.

"¿Ha-"

Nanase no le da un solo segundo para meditar, tumbándolo hacia atrás y besándole desesperado, fiero y terco. El choque de sus labios con los de Rin es salvaje, torpe, y Matsuoka busca apartarse de aquel gesto absurdo. Haru no lo permite, mordiéndolo cuando tiene tiempo.

"¡Ah-"

Ahogando a Rin con la lengua, buscando callarlo. Detener ese llanto. Pero la lucha apenas si empieza, encontrando Haruka resistencia y un fuerte empujón por parte de Matsuoka que logra sacárselo de encima.

Ambos jadean aparatosamente, Rin con la ropa desacomodada le observa molesto, indignado y palpándose a tientas los labios reventados. Haru le mira de soslayo, a través de su fleco, con calma fingida pese a estarse quemando.

Las lagrimas de Rin siguen surcando el rubí de sus ojos, pero no emanan presurosas, están estancadas y eso le da cierto placer a Nanase al no verlas caer de nuevo.

"Explícalo"

Exige Rin.

"Todo esto"

Precisa como si no le hubiera entendido.

Haruka baja la vista, como si de pronto sintiera que no es digno de contemplar el rostro de Matsuoka. Dar razones o motivos no es su fuerte, él sigue sus instintos, es igual a un animal que hace lo que desea, lo que le agrada y hace sentir bien. Lo mismo pasa ahora, con ciertas diferencias.

"Estabas llorando"

Matsuoka le oye, alcanzando un nivel más en su sonrojo si es que es posible.

"No me gusta"

Confiesa enojado, frunciendo la frente y soltándolo hosco, harto.

"Odio que llores, Rin"

Matsuoka no sabe cómo interpretarlo, si sentirse halagado, ofendido, avergonzado o todas. Nanase nunca ha sido claro o quizás Rin solo no sabe aceptar cuando las cosas son así de simple.

El silencio les llega, Rin mirando a la izquierda y Haruka a la derecha. Ojalá su relación fuera como la que sostiene con Makoto, que Rin le adivinara el pensamiento y viceversa. Pero no es así, nunca fue ni será así. Haru tiene que aprender a interpretar, preguntar y entender lo que Matsuoka dice y no. Pero principalmente lo que él mismo siente.

"Si-"

La voz, quebrada, dulce y tímida de Matsuoka capta su atención de inmediato, haciéndole mirarlo y asombrándolo al verlo sonrojado, ocultando la vista entre las ondas de su rojizo cabello, temblando y con los labios humedecidos.

"Si te molesta, dí-melo, sino hablas ¿cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa? Solo te quedas callado y nunca dices na-"

"Rin"

Incitándolo a interrumpirlo, a tomarle de las muñecas y a querer buscarle la cara. Matsuoka reniega, tratando de que no logre verle el rostro, pero todo con una suave pelea.

"No te escondas"

Se lo pide amable, firme.

Rin se detiene y apenado alza la vista, esa que centellea por las miles de emociones que allí se vierten frente a frente.

"Haru"

Y por segunda vez Nanase clava sus labios en los de Rin, posesivo en un inicio para después tornarse cariñoso.

Las caricias se intensifican. Las manos de Haruka se filtran hasta los glúteos de Matsuoka quien choca la pelvis contra las de este. Rozando a través de las ropas sus genitales. Friccionando desesperados y al tiempo devotos.

Disfrutando entre besos Haruka el agua salada que se desprende de los ojos sinceros de Rin.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
